


【GGad】苍穹7

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁，但是比ad生父小5岁。人物OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。





	【GGad】苍穹7

      那个夜晚过后，天空一直阴雨连绵。

      连最愚钝的仆从都看出了阿不思的心情糟透了，他再也不下楼去用餐，而是吩咐女佣用托盘送到房间里，他再也不去书房看书，将自己一直锁在房间里。老管家很担心阿不思，他特意打电话告知连续几天都未归家的格林德沃，电话那头的男人仅仅淡淡说了一句“我知道了”，便挂断了电话。

      单人的办公室里奢华落地灯一直亮着，格林德沃躺在宽大的双人皮质沙发上面，神色烦躁地抽着烟，身旁的烟灰缸里落满了烟蒂与烟灰，一片狼籍。他很少有这么不体面的时刻，原本梳的齐整的金发如今随意的散在额前，看得出好几天没有获得好睡眠而略微泛青的眼眶下面有了几道细细的纹路，嘴唇附近生出了胡渣却没有及时修理，使他整个人看起来显得颓唐又憔悴。他一贯自诩冷静自持，却在那个夜晚发了狂，他将他所有的不安、躁郁、愤怒、恐惧、痴迷糅合在一起，化作暴行，施予到阿不思的身上。他一想起那晚少年在他身下无声流泪、将嘴唇咬出血的模样，胸口就无端的烦闷又懊恼，刚刚管家费恩的话还在脑海中回荡‘小少爷看起来就像疯了一样’。格林德沃知道他从此成了罪人，罪人因为渴求着纯洁的天使，所以将他拽入了地狱的深渊；罪人明白他需要忏悔，因为他不想失去天使。格林德沃站起身来，重重地将手中的香烟迅速碾灭后，拿下挂在衣帽架的外套，起身离去。

      阿不思开始整夜整夜地做噩梦，有时候是被牢牢的扼住了喉咙，有时候是沉入了深海的暗流里，更多的时候，是一个面目模糊难辨的男人在亲吻自己，他怎么也看不清楚男人的脸，每次到这里他就惊醒了过来，之后阿不思往往难以入眠，就这样靠坐在床头，睁着眼睛直到天明。阿不思以肉眼可见的速度消瘦了下去，眼睛下面开始带着深色的乌青，下颚失去了柔和的线条，变得更尖了，可是他再也没有哭过，一次也没有。他无法控制自己，时不时会想起格林德沃，他无法把这个人从脑海里剜出去，他想见他，他又害怕见他。

      又是一个梦魇缠身的夜晚，阿不思惊醒了过来，浑身都湿透了，他支起上身，靠在床头。他将涣散的视线聚焦在门口的时候，全身的血液仿佛被抽空一样，他看见一个人影站在那里，他知道那是格林德沃。他蜷缩起身子，将滑落的薄被拉至肩头，他战栗着，他听着一下又一下走近的脚步声，他紧紧地闭上了眼睛。脚步声在离床边一段距离的地方停住了，男人低哑的声音里透着疲惫：“阿尔，你不要害怕，我什么也不会做，我只想和你说几句话。”

      阿不思缓缓睁开了双眼，他一言未发，他还是不敢注视着面前的男人。格林德沃本来没有打算阿不思会回应他，他继续缓缓地说道：“我知道我做了无可挽回的事情，我那晚喝的太多，一想到你要离开我，我就无法控制自己。”然后男人深深地叹了一口气，像是做了什么沉重的决定似的开口道：“你知道我从不求人……但是现在，我请求你，原谅我，阿不思。”格林德沃的声音变得悲伤起来，“我爱你，阿不思，我爱着你。”阿不思似乎是不敢相信自己听到的话似的，抬起眼来望着格林德沃，眼神里充满了茫然无措，男人像是看穿了他心里的困惑似的，一边慢慢地走近一边继续说道：“我已经没有办法再装作是你的父亲了，我想抚摸你，想亲吻你……”

      这时格林德沃已经走到阿不思的床边，他单膝跪在地毯上，伸出手穿过薄被将阿不思的手握住，阿不思瑟缩了一下，却没有挣脱的动作。男人将少年的手掌轻柔地覆在自己的唇边，啄吻着那些细细的纹路，然后将微微颤抖着的掌心遮盖住自己的眼眶：“你愿意原谅我这个，因为爱你而迷失了心智的……可怜男人吗？”说完这句话后，格林德沃移开了手掌，抬起些微泛红的眼睛看着阿不思，神色显得悲凄又动容。阿不思说不清心里的感觉，只觉得胸口又涩又酸，他觉得自己快无法呼吸，他甚至以为自己是否又陷入了一个永无尽头的梦境里，可男人的胸口是那么的温暖，肩膀又是那么的让人依恋。格林德沃轻柔地用双手将阿不思搂在自己怀中，感受着少年在自己的拥抱下卸下了全身的气力，慢慢地像一只雏鸟一般把脑袋依偎在他的肩窝里，然后少年的手臂也缓缓地环上自己的背部，回抱着他。

      格林德沃任怀里的少年颤抖着，眼泪洇湿了他肩部的衣料，他知道他已经心软了，他如此青涩，如此温柔，又如此多情，他总是无法学会拒绝自己。男人犯下罪愆，少年却被他吐露的爱语牢牢束缚住，两人彼此相互纠缠。

       阿不思已沉沉睡去，将他半张侧脸紧紧地贴住格林德沃的掌心，将男人的手掌当作枕头，他鲜艳的红发将他光洁的额头遮掩，明晰却柔美的五官在银白月色下显得纯真又脆弱。欣赏着他陷落在自己掌心里的模样，格林德沃没有任何其他的动作，但心中瞬间涌起的餍足感，让他的双眸在夜幕笼罩下发着光。

      两日后，威斯科夫飞行员学校的库恩校长接到了格林德沃亲自打来的电话，电话里表达了对于其子就读该校的期待，然后特别要求替阿不思申请一间带淋浴设施的单人宿舍，因为威斯科夫一贯的传统都是两人一间宿舍，库恩校长马上在电话这端堆起满面的笑容，尽管格林德沃丝毫看不见他的表情，他立即点着头应承道：“这当然没有问题，请您放心，少将阁下。”电话挂断之后，库恩校长迅速翻找出了阿不思·邓布利多的入学档案，惊讶地发现档案中没有提到任何关于格林德沃的信息，他迅速用蘸水笔在档案左上角写上了十分醒目的“格林德沃”、“保密”几个字，然后将档案重新放置到落着锁的档案柜之中，长吁了一口气。

      格林德沃恢复了每个夜晚去探视阿不思的习惯，阿不思看起来比前段时间稍微恢复了一些精神，他还是不太愿意主动与格林德沃交谈，但是他对于男人每晚的循例探访渐渐不再像只刺猬似的露出本能的防御姿态来。格林德沃明白他需要有充分的耐心，弥补他犯下的荒唐错误。当他告诉阿不思已经为他安排好威斯科夫学校的一切入学手续的时候，阿不思用有些诧异的眼神望着他，格林德沃温柔地回望着他道：“你想读就读吧，你高兴就好。”阿不思接着听格林德沃补充道：“但是我有一个要求，威斯科夫每个月都有一个连续四天的假期，你要回来，我会在家里等你的，可以吗？”阿不思知道这是格林德沃为了他做了最大的让步了，而且这个要求并非很过分，少年轻轻地点点头。

 


End file.
